I Can Wait Forever
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Songfic, haha I know you all love them. "Another day without you with me, Is like a blade that cuts right through me" Naruto's POV, NARUSASU FLUFF :3


**_I can wait forever_**

: by HakudoushiKawaiiNe

(NaruSasu, boys love)

* * *

_'You look so beautiful today' _I think as I look at your sleeping form. I have once compared you to an angel, but your beauty is superior to that of an angel's, you are absolute _perfection_.

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say_

You sit at the kitchen table eating the breakfast you have just finished making a few seconds ago. I look at you and I feel that you are avoiding my eyes. Maybe you already know what I'm about to tell you.

_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
Cause I just cant take it_

"Sasuke" You try to ignore me.

"Look at me Sasuke, please." You sigh and glare at me. I can tell you are annoyed and maybe a little bit hurt?

"What is it?"

Staring into your dark eyes I lose my confidence and my eyes falter to meet your defending gaze.

"I- I'm leaving for a mission today."

"When will you be back?" you say with little emotion.

"I don't know but Tsunade said it will take over a year. She said she needed two strong Ninjas with great sustainability and seeing as you came back over five years ago, she said that you had served your punishment leaving me to finally be able to go on longer missions. You're not under my custody anymore, Sasuke."

There is a moment of silence before you decide to answer. "I-I…I know." You struggle with the words and I can tell you are mentally scolding yourself for letting me leaving you to affect you so much.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

Only a few weeks into the mission I can feel how the missing presence of you have started to affect me. I miss seeing you, being with you, touching you, making you smile at my stupidity. I long to hear your voice, to smell the scent of only you, to simply be there and be in your presence. You are all I can think of every minute of the day I'm finding it hard to concentrate on the mission. I can tell my teammate is starting to wonder what is wrong.

_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

Each time we come to a new town I think I see your face in crowds to later notice that it is not you. Replicas all the same but no one as unique as you. No one with the same perfection as you. No one of whom makes my heart jump and butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

_  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
Cause I just cant take it_

Half a year has passed since I last saw you. I cannot believe it might be twice this time until I get to see you. Although I like being a ninja I don't think it can measure to the love I feel for you. Thoughts of leaving the ANBU has crossed my mind I have to admit. However, I am sure you would never let me. This is my way of ever succeeding to become Hokage. You would never let me give up on that, even if it meant the end of you and me, you would still not allow it.

Heh, it is funny. You rarely tell me out loud of your affections, but through body language and other words, you show it all the time. You are not as emotionless as I thought you were when we were younger. You just find it hard to express yourself when it comes to other things, things you have tried to keep out since you were little, such as _love_.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

A year.. Shit. A whole year without you by my side. This is the longest we have ever been apart since you came back from Orochimaru. I'm counting down the days. My teammate and I have calculated that we will be home before the end of the Sakura blossoms; that is in three months from now.

My dreams are all of you, me holding you, touching you, whispers of how much I love you and promises that I will never leave again. You answer me by holding me tighter, low moans and promises of never letting me go.

Although I know I shouldn't let my hopes up, I cannot help but feel relieved that when I'll be back, you will be home waiting for me.

_  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

Is it me, or can I actually smell your scent from here? We are nearing Konoha now. We haven't slept for over two days and just when I feel my legs starting to give out, the image of you pops up in my mind. With new powers I quicken my speed and as I look back on my teammate, I notice he is finding it hard to keep up with me. I don't care though, I want home, now!

_I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
I just can't take it_

**(3'rd pov**)

Sasuke sat under one of the many Sakura trees in his, no _their_, backyard. A year and three months had passed since he had last seen his lover. The aching black hole in his heart felt even bigger for each day that passed and he couldn't help but long for the day he got to see his dobe again.

Looking at the neglected book by his side he slowly picked it up with a deep sigh. 'Better get something to occupy my mind with' he thought.

After coming a couple of pages he started to notice his eyelids hanging lower and lower for each sentence he read. He closed his eyes thinking he would just rest them for a while but soon felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the black abyss.

"_Sasuke"_

…

"_Sasuke"_

With a startle, Sasuke woke up. "Huh?" His eyes searched frantically around the garden, thinking he had heard Naruto's voice. However, hung his head low in disappointment once noticing he was just as alone as he had been before falling asleep. He drew his legs closer to him and rested his elbows against his knees as he leant his head against his arms. "Naruto…" He let out a low whine and could feel the emptiness creeping up on him, swallowing him whole.

"Sasuke?"

'Great now I even hear his voice when I'm awake.' Sasuke thought as he buried his head deeper into his arms wanting to forget about the reality and just fall back into the deep oblivion that always came when he fell asleep.

"You will get cold if you don't put on a jacket or something Sasuke-teme, it might be April but that doesn't mean it's summer yet."

Dark eyes shot up and for seconds, minutes, the two men stared at each other not believing what their eyes were showing them. "Sa-"

Sasuke's lithe form shot up from his previous sitting position and no less than a second later he was hugging the other so hard - he feared he would go away if he let go.

Naruto felt a tear run down his chin as the other boy ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back with equal passion. "Naruto.. Gosh Naruto I have missed you. I have missed you so much!"

A tanned hand came to rest in raven colored hair and with a small tug Naruto pushed their lips together and poured all his love into that one kiss. It was rough yet sweet at the same time. At that moment, they both knew that their rightful place was with each other and no matter what, it would forever stay that way.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

* * *

**OWARI**

Any questions, feel free to ask (:

**Writers live for Reviews**

oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot in this story.

Song is by **Simple Plan - I can wait forever**

And Characters taken from **Naruto**..

(As everyone already know but there, it's stated.)


End file.
